User talk:Grunty89/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Larami Darts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GameGear360 (Talk) 05:16, February 19, 2011 Okay That sounds fine with me, but we don't really need a huge amount of articles at the moment, but we need to fix up some older ones. I'll shot you how to activate the template. First, search "bt" in the bar. You will come to a teplate, and you should copy the template that says Year, Family and other things. Then, just write in the words. If you need any help, I'm always there. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pics I don't know if you know this or not, but there are many pictures for many themes here: http://superorange.webs.com/index.htm So if you need pictures there is some there, and some at the other Nerf wiki. Can you please upload pictures of the Switchshots blasters for me? My computer will not upload images. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Pages Right now we don't really need new pages, so can you just work on improving older pages from now on? That would be a big help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No more Pages Please stop making pages. I've blocked you once because of this, and I need you to stop. Please don't create any more pages, or you will be banned further. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) (OUTDATED INFORMATION! 'GG Thought he couldn't keep up with me so he asked me to stop making pages. Please ignore this No More Pages message.) Images that you posted I just wanted to give you a friendly piece of advice. The images that you are using on this Wikia, whether posted by you or not, are on a person's site (Orange, if you did not know) that requires you to get permission for their use. He nevers gives permission, just for your knowledge, as I tried to get said permission years ago. Under Federal Copyright laws governing Intellectual Property, you must get permission from him. You can't just link to his page or state that you are using them and give credit. This is also in violation of Wikia's guidelines and Terms of Service. In the past, pictures of mine were on this Wikia as well, but without my permission. I had the Wikia staff remove them. Orange will most likely do the same thing. Best suggestion is to remove the images and try to get the rights to use them from Orange himeslf (good luck) or to acquire the blasters yourself and take pictures of them. That is what I did, but I was a collector at the time, hence all the images you can find on the NerfWiki. They are nearly all from my collection. Again, just some friendly advice to help to avoid a serious legal quagmire. Cjbadger 19:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nerf wiki The nerf wiki is no longer being vandalized it is clean again. (this wiki is uneeded)! Spammer That guy who tried to lead you over to the other Nerf Wiki has since been blocked. No-one should ever vandalize the other's wikis with spam pages just because there 70+ users isn't enough and they want my 2 users. I hate these kinds of people. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360]] 11:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay Create as many articles as you want, but just remember to add the template and some info about the blaster. You can write as many as you want now. Great job, by the way. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion For all of your hard work here you have been promoted to Rollback, which makes undoing vandalism easier. You are now officially ranked #2 in power on this wiki, as there are no other admins or rollback than me. By the way, as you may see on the front page at the top template, we have recently become partners with Dart Blaster Wiki, who need a lot of help. I has wondering if you could come over there after we hit 460 articles and beat Nerf Wiki and Crappy Meal Wiki, who only have maybe 13 more articles than us. They have very few articles. It's a wiki about non-nerf. I've updated the Main Page and am bringing over Template:Blaster too. Have fun, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a plan You know the new Vortex line? Well, if you could start those pages with Template:Blaster while I work on the 6+ X-Shot pages we could pass them! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Not only that We are extremely close to passing Top Trumps, which hasn't been edited in a long time, he passed Resin and Happy Meal Wikis! That should put us on a good roll. By the way, 500 articles is gonna be sweet :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dylan He sees that you add pages and underestimates how important you are to this wiki. He thinks you are just another person editing, while in actuality if you weren't here we'd have 350 articles and would suck balls. You should tell him how you helped out this wiki greatly, adding 2000 edits worth of information to the site. Sure, at first when I blocked you it was because I couldn't keep up with you, but that was an accident treating you that way. BTW if we hit 822 articles we pass Matchbox Wiki (recently passed Minifigure Wiki at 813). Thanks for continuing to help, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) PRRROMOTION! Due to your hard working efforts, you have been promoted to Administrator. You can now block users and delete pages, but please don't block Dylan. Also say hi to an old friend who has returned to help out. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry YOU ARE GREAT. I am not insulting you. I want to help here. It is kinda hard to keep up ya know. Tell gamegear that I apoligized. But what for? How did I insult you?Dylan81nerfer 22:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Light Strike I'm not sure we should have Light Strike on this site, cause it's supposed to be a Nerf Wiki and not the Toy Shooter Wiki. I don't really like the concept of having Light Strike, because next thing you know we'll have paintball and bb guns also. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Big Change You've become used to the old review system by now most likely. It was initially used by Nerf Wiki with a member's permission, however another admin does not want this site to use it anymore. That is fine because I have created, with the help of an old friend, a new template that will supersede the one we've been using for a while. It's called Template:Review, and it works similarly to the one we have now, just instead of using words to describe the four areas there are several stars out of 10. Say for example, the Tek 6 scored a 6 in range, all you would have to put down would be a 6 and an image would appear. This would not go past ten, however, so the Ultimator and Roto Rocket's reviews will have to be altered in some kind of manner. If you could help with moving the older reviews to this format it would make the wiki look a bit nicer. You will also have to create a profile, but you can copy all that is on mine User:GameGear360/Profile and tweak it to your styles. Thanks and happy editing, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's ok Any day you want to you can be inactive and not help out, I do it all the time. For instance, I can never help on every other weekend due to the area. Anyways, hope you had a great time there! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Finished Now all you have to do is insert around User:NStrikeAgent335/Profile Into the box. It should work after that. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Knock Offs Hey. While I'm all for adding new articles, this is a Nerf Wiki. We have the basic 3 things here: Nerf, Super Soaker and Lazer Tag. We also have Buzz Bee, Air Zone, Lanard, Power Popper blasters and Promotional blasters. I think Max Force 2011 and Light Strike is as far as we should go, cause well, this is a Nerf Wiki not the "Everything that shoots anything and that is a toy Wiki". I think that, as an admin, we should get rid of the pages that relate to Knock-Off blasters. While I liked them at the time and we can keep some like SDL's knock offs because of the fact that they are a pretty well known thing, I don't want to have things here anymore like the Shadow Breaker and Collinator. I'm sorry if I'm coming off to you as an ass for getting rid of lots of articles, but this wiki was to relate to it's topic. I know that Lazer Tag/Light Strike relate and Super Soaker/Water Warriors relate, but if we keep this up we'll have pages for every squirt gun and water gun ever created, every foam dart shooter, every laser game, every pellet gun, bb gun and so on. The point of this is the fact that this is Nerf Blaster Wiki, a community dedicated to Nerf and those closely related to it. Everything that does not relate to Nerf and is on this wiki shall be moved to a new site which I shall develop. Those articles shall be replaced by other Nerf products on this site. Even if we lose 100 pages, we'll gain 100 more in some way. Thanks for taking the time to read this, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, I'd like you to know I've nominated this wiki to spotlight, which means it might be featured around wikia. We need to put our best efforts int the next few days. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you own a striker slingshot? If not can you please add back my review. I am sorry about how im saying its good but im easily impressed by things. If you can please add it back I will change the overall.Devwaffleman 22:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Dev Im not trying to piss you off dude, im sorry if I am, but I will try my best to improve all that. I am just pretty new to this stuff. I found out how to paste the pictures like 3 days ago.Devwaffleman 01:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) This place looks great! Oh and uh check the link. http://www.youtube.com/user/autonerf#p/u/54/A84NDqGWZtY Its about the tech shot. Dylan81nerfer 17:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I noticed a problem with the maverick/Quickfire 12. New mavericks outclass the quickfire 12,(such as 2011, mavs, whiteout and gear up.) + Quickfire 12s are $25 and you can get 2 mavericks in a pack for $15 at walmart. Revamping As of now I think i'm going to start to improve some of our old articles before I start to add some new ones. They'll start to look like the Recon CS-6, Element EX-6 and Nite Finder EX-3, which have already made the jump. Not only do they look incredible, they have an extremely high byte-count. If we keep this up and just keep improving our older articles the site will be amazing. Thanks for sticking with this site, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The tommy 12 is better then that, jerm put in bad batteries. Thanks, just trying to make the nerf wikia's a better place.Dylan81nerfer 16:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mega Vortex Howler I remember hat Koosh was merged with Nerf, which is why the Koosh Vortex line was very close to Nerf's. When Nerf was owned by Kenner in the 1990's it was moved over to Larami which is why many blasters such as the 2001 blasters were badged by Larami. Hasbro merged Kenner, Larami, Koosh as well as the company OddzOn into Hasbro and some products from each company were merged with Hasbro companies. This is why most Nerf blasters from after 2003 cannot shoot over 40 feet flat while lots before the move could, because Hasbro is now in charge and they are concntrated on making blasters that are more "safe". This is why there are no more Arrow or Mega Darts blasters anymore with the exception of the Big Bad Bo. Even on Hasbro.com there exists instructions for the Firestorm, which is proof of the correlation to Nerf. I also know that there exists other Vortex footballs which leads me to believe that when the companies were merged Nerf was able to use the Vortex football. Hope this clears things up a bit. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) SuperMaxx That is true, good job! The pages were removed from 1997 and 1998 because I discovered a site called LaramiReviewed which shows that they are in fact from 1994 and up. I'm not sure why I didn't change it earlier, thanks for finding this. If anything else comes up please tell me. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Just a little help...please? Hi NSA335, this is AOL (not the messenger, just Army_Of_One12...). I wanted a little help on editing a few reviews around the wiki. I recently found lots of pretty casual style of writing. It doesn't sound like a review or anything. Could you help out...? Yeah, that sounds nice. So, I'll be redoing those other reviews on Nerf blasters, and thanks for your help on the Slam Fire page. Army Of One12 06:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC)AOL Good. I'm not going to be as active at times, but you can help me to make a profile. I'll edit every now and then. Hey NSA335, can you tell me how to put up a review with my profile on it? Thanks. Army Of One12 08:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) How we do it Thanks a lot NSA. I'll keep that in mind. Army Of One12 10:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi again NSA. I was wondering how you put the stars up on the review template. I used preview and I couldn't see it. Banzai Hey, I've noticed some Banzai water guns located around the wiki. I looked them up and it turns out that there isn't a whole lot of information on them on the internet. I was wondering of we actually need these because the only real reason to have Banzai foam shooters in the first place is if it's attached to Air Zone. If not, I elect that we delete them due to them not relating to the topic. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll help with the articles too! If you can send me a link to the page that you found all this information that would be awesome! Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Space ---- I've magnified the picture and I'm 100% sure it says Space Agent. Looks like you are the first Nerfer to have a blaster named after you :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem! If you ever need a bit of assistance like that again feel free to tell me. Also if they make it to your region, will you be buying any of them? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I might get at least one of them, don't get me wrong I'm 15 but I kinda like ball-blasters and I'm interested in seeing how well they perform. I've already purchased a Cosmic Thruster and a Ball Blastzooka and if can overpower them I will be impressed. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it kind of seems like every market except for the US gets the worst of everything. I'm in Canada and there's products that we don't get that the United States does. The Scout two-pack? None here. All the Target exclusives? Extremely rare. I've also never seen a Jolt or a Spectre in stores here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) That's actually pretty awesome! I find the only place to get Buzz Bee blasters is at Walmart in Canada, haven't found them anywhere else with the occasional at a store called Zellers. Are there any Lanard/Buzz Bee products where you live? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Lanard products are pretty scarce in Canada. I've only seen the First Shot, Cosmic Thruster, Sonic Bazooka, Blast Bazooka, Ball Blaster, Zip Shot and Speedloader here. The rest never made it over I guess. We did get X-Shot blasters and the gear up Recon CS-6 that the US didn't, so that's pretty good I guess. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the Lumitron and Rayven haven't hit stores here yet either. The Clear Series was also difficult to find, and I'm not sure whether or not the Red Strike series made it to us either. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks like it :) Do you have Longshots and Elements still? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Lucky! Longshots have been dead over here for years now. The only way to track down an Element is to go to Toys R Us here. Too bad at Toys R Us everything costs more. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason no blaster really here has a lot of stock. You see the Mav and the NF a lot, but other blasters like the Firefly and Big Bad Bow are extremely rare. It's also really hard to find the three 2009 Dart Tag blasters, I've never seen them here. For us, it costs $21.99 to buy an Element! Great blaster but too damn expensive. Have you modded any Nerf blasters at all? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I like to modify my blasters. I'm not very good, i've only removed the air restrictors and added springs. Even with that, though, my Element shoots up to 60 feet! If I had a drill I would modify more often, but unfortunately I don't so I can't. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) March Goal I am setting a goal for this wiki. We have been in the 800's for a while now and I would like to finally break loose from that. Because of that, I would like to see that, by the end of March, this wiki would have at least 1000 articles. The subjects that I see earning the most pages being Nerf tech, Nerf recolourings and Nerf Sports as well as Super Soakers. If we could start articles and then fix them up quickly then I believe we could reach this. Just thought I'd let you know so that we can both focus on making new articles. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Nitron shield I don't know if you've noticed yet, but on Nerf Mods and Reviews someone posted a link to a site with box images that the Nitron had a shield, well that was me :) I found the site and sent him the link, I even have proof. It's also at Urban Taggers now too. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice find! I was able to find a Rayven and a Lumitron as well as some Jolts at a Toys R Us and a Wal-mart nearby my house, but I decided to pass and instead get a Quick 16 which was only $14.99 for me. The original price was $27.99 Canadian so I'm pretty happy. I'd also like you to know that I will be going on vacation from the 7th to the 16th so I will not be editing for those days. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Languages Eventually I would like to have Nerf Blaster Wiki a bilingual website; having multiple languages. I think I would be able to do some languages, and it would help attract new viewers. If you are fluent in any other languages apart from English this could help a lot. Thanks, hope you like the idea. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Hey! I am SO SORRY for my absence. I have been working on some more projects on my site recently, but that doesn't make much of a reason now, does it? So now, I'm here, and lauch your to-do list at me! Besides, I'm open for business again! Sure thing, NSA335! I'll go around, doing stuff...at least I'm not so busy anyway... Cobra Thanks, NSA. I'll make sure to look out for more. Hey, could you please check out and voice your opinion on this article? http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:SuperMaxx Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Stock or Modded? Hey NSA! It's been a while. So, I was wondering, do you keep your blasters stock? I'm just asking out of pure curiosity. Oh, I also keep mine stock, but I open it up once in a while, clear up dust and all, and see how parts work. It's an easy way to learn how each blaster loads (and fires). Okay, so I'll just go and eat some jackfruit chipz. C ya 'round! Army Of One12 05:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the reply. Army Of One12 08:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks, i will ask for help when i need it. i updated the Hail-Fire page with new information from the teaser released last Friday. sorry for changing it, i wasjust adding new updated information. Nerf released the correct way on how to write the blaster name. can you delete the new hailfire image i posted, i wanted to replace the current one but it didn't work. i didn't do it correctly. its from the new teaser video. quick question just a curious question, are you still editing this wiki or is this already dead by now? I can't even begin to explain how poorly written these articles are. i would try to help, but you told me to do minor edits. well i can't help you if this is what you want. Nerfmaster8 03:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) okay, sorry for asking if you were still alive or not. if you want to know how to update this wiki, look at the tips i gave GG. also would you and GG be willing to side your wiki with nerf wiki? it would make both wikis much better as opposed to competing. Nerfmaster8 17:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I am proposing this, http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GameGear360/Wikia_Nerf_Network To you and the other members of Nerf Wikia community. If you, or anyone else, would like to add a suggestion, that will be accepted. Please comment on this blog if you are okay with it. It has my support, and if you would like to create another draft, that will be okay as well. Thanks. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 18:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Merger Hello, NStrikeAgent335, I've just come to inform you that I've officially made an agreement with the Nerf Wiki to join them. This may sound like a shock, but it's not going to be bad at all. This wiki may become inactive, but we will get a lot more editors. There may be more pages now, but all our information will be brought over there. We've also introduced a new segment, which will have Nerf, Offbrand, Super Soaker and Modifications all on the same site. In return, you'll be rollback there, so we will still have power there as well. All the information here will be brought over there, and others will be able to contribute as well. I'm sorry if you don't like this idea, but it's going to be great. Will you make the switch to join the other wiki with me? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 06:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Doughnuts from Nerf Wiki. I am here to ask you and Gamegear360 and all other admins and bureaucrats to join Nerf Wiki. You see, Nerf Wiki would like to Join forces with you guys and become a powerful website in the Nerf community. If you agree, there will be quite a bit of cleanup but it is worth it. I hope to become an admin but nobodys going to make me one anyways. I have been made fun of in school and this is the only real place i can connect to. So, if you would please join Nerf Wiki, it would help both websites and in addition, other people like me and other people in the world. So please join Nerf wiki. Buy and eat, Doughnuts 01:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) All content taken from iSoaker.com should be removed. This wiki does NOT have permission to use any of the pictures it is re-posting. Lifting images from another site without asking permission is not cool. Don't forget about the text, either. Taking whole paragraphs straight from isoaker's reviews and pasting them here is not cool either. Just like someone else above said, even giving them credit is still an infringement. You have to ask permission first. -Nader Nerfbrawler (talk) 06:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Need Some Help Thanks for the welcome, but I need your help on something. On the say Hailfire page for example how do you create a table that says year released 2012 and available yes. Can you tell me how to do that? Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 01:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the answer! It will help me Firestar25 15:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the welcomeHyperBlaster113 (talk) 08:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Online I'm online -_- Speedload 6 renaming Yesterday I tried to rename the SpeedLoad 6 page to "Speedload 6" but I accidentally hit the Enter key at the wrong time so it said 'Speedoad 6'. I tried tochange it to "Speedload 6" but it won't let me. Please help? Ninja of Nerf (talk) 07:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion!!! Hey, thanks for promoting me to rollback! I didn't think GameGear360 would like the idea since me and him once had an argument on Nerf Wiki. But I guess he wasn't active at the time. Thanks again. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 18:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) PS: Do you like my retaliator Shoulder stock page? Short block I looked in my block log for the heck of it and saw you actually blocked me for 2 hours! I know it was extremely short but please explain why you did this. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 16:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC) your wellcome. i was looking at the big blast page and i saw the review was wrong because i used the big blast before aganst my friend and hit 20ft so i know this wrong so i fixed it. i also edited the hunter manta ray electric eel and elite dart. thanks 20:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Can i make a page about the tagger whistler? I have a couple of them and i feel like i want to do it. Also your the admin and i feel i should get your permisson. I also may need help with the image. thanks 23:12, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... There is a Tagger Micro Whistler Dart on Nerf Wiki, but I don't think there should ne as that's a different form of the Tagger Micro Dart/Dart Tag Dart, especially since when I created a glow-in-the-dark disc page, it got deleted after 5 minutes. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 06:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Promotion & badges Hey thanks for the admin promotion, I already have changed a block so 9999 years or whatsoever was more suitable and was infinite. I like this badges achievement new feature as well. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 19:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC)